A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T
A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T (also known as; 錬金術師) is a apop group under Hello! Project Fantasy, as their first boy group, currently all the members were under the trainee program Fantasy Kenshuusei. Their highest selling single is Love + Lust / 18+ Room / A Light Brighter then Love with 1,277,930 copies sold, and their lowest selling single is Red Light with 18,632 copies sold. Members Note: The seconds colors are their Sub-Colors *Jung Hansol (정 한솔; Ruby and Green)Leader *Hirose Ken (広瀬 ケン; Amethyst and Blue) Sub-Leader *Sasaki Yuya (佐々木 裕也; Topaz and Light Purple) *Bo Xi Tao (博 志 陶; Citrine and Red) *Choi Junghee (최 정희; Rose Quartz and Orange) *Suzuki Takashi (スズキ 隆; Emerald and Yellow) *Zhang Xi Chan (张 志 陈; Sapphire and Purple) *Wada Akari (和田 あかり; Paridot and Deep Pink) *Miguel Staples (ミゲル ステープルズ; Fire Opal and Teal) Member Positions On December 24th in 2011 it was announced the member positions that all the members have, dispite this being "official" it can sometimes change in singles. *''On Several occasions other members other then Sasaki Yuya, Bo Xi Tao, Zhang Xi Chan and Wada Akari have been the main singers in singles.'' History 2011-2012 On April 1, 2011 the group was announced with 9 members from the newly formed trainee program for Hello! Project Fantasy. On April 7th, they will announce the member colors and the lead of the group along with their 1st indie single. On April 13th, it was announced that they would be making back to back shows, one will be an anime, they other will be their time as a rookie group. To celebrate their 1st indie single, all the members dyed there hair auburn. On May 29th, it was revealed that they will be having their major debut. 2013-2014 In June the members to decided reinvent them selves and changed all their member colors, and gave them all sub-colors. It was also said every 3 years or so they would change their member colors again until they have reached their 30th single. On January 1st, 2014, they officially graduated rom Fantasy Kenshuusei, but to than the program they occasionally appear in events with them. All throughout 2014 all the members were given individual activities. 2015 On January 1st, 2015 it was announced that in the same of that year they members will all be doing other tings until their next single in November, some will be releasing singles and so on. On April 8th, they were confirmed to be staring in a musical theatre production titled Alchemy Horror, were it will featre all the members and 2 trainee's from Pro Fantasy Project and former Ka-wa-ii! member Mahiro Rima, and Hello!Project DIVAS. member Esumi Sofia. On July 1st, it was revealed that the main A-side of their November single, Shunkan Bijin ~Steampunk Ship Going Forward~ will be the alternate opening to the anime ONE PIECE. The other opening would be from GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE, with their single HARD KNOCK DAYS. Works Music Programs *-''Note: This will only feature music programs where they are regulars on'' #2011- J-Melo #2011- M! Countdown - Korea Only #2011- Music Bank - Korea Only #2012- Show Champion - Korea Only #2012- Inkigayo - Korea Only #2013- Show! Music Core - Korea Only #2014- The Show - Korea Only #2014-2015 The Girls Live Reality TV Programs *2011-2012 Alchemy Rookie Days *2011- Boys Journey *2013 Weekly Idol - Korea Only *2013- A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T. Love! *2014 Weekly Idol - Korea Only *2015 Running Man - Korea Only Internet Programs *2011- ALCHEMIST Channel **2013- Behind Stage with A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T **2014- Gaming with A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T **2015- Eat with A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T *2012- Fantasy Project Station *2013- Hello! Project Station *2015- GREEN ROOM Magazine Appearances * 2011.04.09 Little Bambino * 2012.12.12 BOMB * 2012.12.14 CD Journal * 2013.10.17 Friday * 2014.04.21 BOMB Discography Albums= ;Studio Albums #2012.09.12 Children to Adults #2013.12.01 Midsummers Night #2014.08.30 Unwavering Loyalty #2015.12.13 Hero Hour ;Mini Albums #2011.08.29 Jewelry #2014.07.12 Tokyo Dome Special #2014.12.25 Christmas Music Box ;Best Albums #2013.06.01 The Best of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T Grand A-Sides Vol 1. #2014.10.02 The Best of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T Grand B-Sides Vol 1. |-|Singles= ;Indies Singles #2011.05.08 Lost & Loved / Otoko DVD single ;Major Singles #2011.08.23 Nippon Hana #2011.10.21 Umi Sea Kitto #2011.12.01 A Boy From Space #2012.02.02 Colors! #2012.04.09 Red Light #2012.08.12 WILD BOYZ #2012.10.09 Love Destination / Animal #2013.01.13 Orange Cheers #2013.05.21 Tengo / Zero to Hero #2013.08.31 My My My / Run Faster, Be Stronger #2014.01.18 Goodbye Tomodachi / Hold My Heart for me #2014.05.13 Love + Lust / 18+ Room / A Light Brighter then Love #2014.07.18 Summer Dice / Sesame Seeds #2014.10.13 Angels We Love You / Sea Kings / True Emotion #2015.01.01 Oaska Horror Story / Starlight Watashi no Idol #2015.03.21 Chocolate Fantasy ~Spending Time with You~ / Party Time / Diamond Ring #2015.11.xx Shunkan Bijin ~Steampunk Ship Going Forward~ / Busan Salang Nolae / Wo de ai Tiankong ;Cover Singles #2015.05.07 Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T Version) |-|Theatre= #- 2011.09.10 Long Travel Story #- 2015.07.01 Alchemy Horror |-|Orignal Songs= Note: All the songs were performed in their Show *2011 Emotion + *2012 Fairy Tale Dream *2013 Destruction Construction *2014 Error *2015 XYZ + U and Me |-|Concerts= ;Tours #2012.01.31-2012.04.26 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T 1st Tour -Witch's Brew- #2012.09.01-2013.02.12 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T 2nd Tour -GEM RUN- #2013.10.01-2014.02.26 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T 3rd Tour -Professional Meeting- #2014.08.23-2015.01.31 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T 4th Tour -Gem Thief- #2015.09.24-2016.03.12 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T 5th Tour -Angels Only- ;Mini Tours #2011.10.01-2011.12.01 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T 1st Mini Tour -Tokyo Run- #2012.07.12-2012.08.12 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T 2nd Mini Tour -GEMS- #2013.04.23-2013.05.01 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T 3rd Mini Tour -Club Meeting- #2014.05.02-2014.06.02 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T 4th Mini Tour -2nd Club Meeting- #2015.03.18-2015.04.18 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T 5th Mini Tour -3rd Club Meeting- ;One Time Concerts #2014.07.12 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T at TOKYO DOME 2014 -Gem Special- #2015.12.13 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T at TOKYO DOME 2015 -Hero Hour- ;Over Seas Conerts #2014.10.02 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T at STAPLES CENTER -Special Day- Alchemy Rookie Days On the first episode, it was revealed that after joining Fantasy Kenshuusei, they were evaluated on their skills as idols, and were asked to preform either a dance or a song. *Hansol: Preformed a song by B.A.P, the song was named WARRIOR. *Ken: Danced a medley to ANGERME songs. *Yuya: Sang a song in Japanese *Tao: Danced Ballet. *Junghee: Rapped in both Korean and Japanese. *Takashi: Preformed a self made song titled Lost & Loved. *Chen: Danced Contemporary to the rhythm of a 6 beat song. *Akari: Sang a self composed song named Rainy Day *Miguel: Preformed a self-made Hip Hop dance, then a contemporary dance to the rhythm of AS FOR ONE DAY. It was also revealed that all the members (minus Miguel) were scouted, in the second half of the 1st episode it was revealed that they practice 12 hours a day with an 1 hour break for lunch. Trivia *All the members were in the trainee program for 10 days before becoming members of this unit. *Hirose Ken, is the older brother of Genki Girls Club! member Hirose Hikaru. *They plan to debut in Korea and China as well one day. *Miguel is the only member to fluently speak English. *The tallest member is Choi Junghee and Bo Xi Tao both standing at 6"1, while the smallest member is Sasaki Yuya standing at 5"4. *They all hope to become well known in Japan. *All the members had some sort of training before becoming Fantasy Kenshuusei. Sasaki Yuya, Hirose Ken, and Suzuki Takashi were all child models. Members Bo Xi Tao and Jung Hansol were child actors, but stopped acting when they were in their early teens. Choi Junghee was part of an underground rap group before moving to Japan to become a trainee. Zhang Xi Chan was part of S.M Entertainment before leaving the company. And Miguel was part of his school's theatre productions, and was part of his school's glee club. *All the members said when they first met as Fantasy Kenshuusei, they did not like each other, but got along after awhile. *The members dispite having official member colors, they sometimes use other member colors as well. (Their "Sub-Colors" are not named after gems though). *Dispite having a major debuted in 2011, they didn't graduate from Fantasy Kenshuusei until 2014, the members stated they didn't feel right with leaving only 6 people in the program and stayed their until it was decided more people would join the program. *They are fans of the boy group EXILE, and its sub-groups. They often preform their songs during concerts, and upload covers of their songs as well. EXILE has even recognized their talents and offered to let them in EXILE and its sub groups when they leave Hello! Project Fantasy. *They are known by the public as acting idols, as most of their MV's have a story line to it, and all the drama's most of the members play in. *It was revealed in 2013, that A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T was originally going to debut with only 3 people, but it is unknown why it didn't happen. *All the members live in a 4 bedroom dorm, it was said that their is 2 bathrooms, when they first debuted all the members split the rooms by oldest to youngest. The 4th room is for the managers if they stay over for the night **2011-2014: 1st Dorm ***'Oldest Members Room': Jung Hansol, Hirose Ken, Sasaki Yuya ***'Middle Members Room': Bo Xi Tao, Choi Junghee, Suzuki Takashi ***'Youngest Members Room': Zhang Xi Chan, Wada Akari, Miguel Staples **2015-Present: 2nd Dorm ***'1st Room': Sasaki Yuya, Choi Junghee, Zhang Xi Chan ***'2nd Room': Hirose Ken, Bo Xi Tao, Wada Akari ***'3rd Room': Jung Hansol, Suzuki Takashi, Miguel Staples *Miguel is the only member to have solo lines in every single. Awards and Nominations Links Category:2015 Debuts Category:Boy Groups Category:9 member line up Category:Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:Hello! Project Fantasy Category:1st generation Fantasy Kenshuusei